


First times.

by GoForGoals



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: The second time Jaime takes a bath with Brienne, he doesn't nearly drown in the water. He drowns in her eyes when they are finally coming closer.





	First times.

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> this story also contains a lot of "first times" for me: The first time I'm writing about Jaime and Brienne or GoT in general. The first time I'm not writing slash. 
> 
> Usually, I'm settled in the football fandom but I started reading the GoT books a while ago and ended up shipping Jaime and Brienne (how could I not). I don't watch the TV series yet so please excuse the storyline. Let's just imagine that Jaime and Brienne found time for a second bad in Harrenhal - and for more. 
> 
> My friend Blue_Night did the beta for me. Thank you, sweetie! Please note that English isn't my first language. 
> 
> Feedback is always very welcome. :-)

The warm water does Jaime a world of good. He remembers vividly the first time when he had taken a bath in Harrenhal’s luxurious bath house. Back then, when he had nearly drowned, exhausted from the horrible wound he had suffered. But Brienne had been there to rescue him.

She has always been there.

Jamie closes his eyes and lets the water ease the tension in his muscles. His stump has luckily healed in the meantime. The ghost pain is still there every now and then, but the skin around his wrist where he used to have a hand is closed. He has also gained weight, his hair is cut short and he almost feels like the man he has been before – physically - wouldn’t it be for the fact that his sword hand is amputated.

Mentally, he’s another person now. The escape has changed him. Most of all, the wench has changed him.

Just when he’s about to leave the bath, cleaned from the outside and the inside, he hears footsteps coming closer. Determined footsteps. The steps of a woman.  
  
He can feel Brienne’s presence before he can detect her. It’s damp in the bath house and his vision is blurred, but he can sense the wench approaching and he cannot help but smile.

The last time they have shared a bath, he has joined her in all his naked glory. Now it’s the other way round.

„Mylady,” he startles her when she’s just around the corner, apparently not expecting that he’s there. She holds a gown around her shoulders but it can barely hide her nakedness because she is so tall.

Tall and attractive in her very own way.

She doesn’t know how attractive she is though, she doesn’t use her femininity like Cersei has always done, on the contrary. Brienne is bare and innocent. And she gets him hard within seconds.

„Ser Jaime“, she replies when she has herself together again. He’s ridiculously glad that she doesn’t call him ‚kingslayer‘.

„Do you want to join me?“ he asks her, making an inviting gesture, so hoping that she will accept.

She’s hesitant however. „We've been there before. I don’t want you to nearly drown again,“ she says and keeps standing where she is.

„You have rescued me“, he states the obvious. „I feel safe when you’re here.“

It’s a compliment and she needs some time to digest it. But she makes a first step towards him.

„Don’t be shy,“ he encourages her, „we’ve been through a whole lot more than just a simple bath, Mylady.”

Just a simple bath. He has the impression that this might lead to more than only a simple bath, that the time is finally right. He won’t push her, that would be too easy. No, he wants her to give in to him out of her own free will. Because that’s what he likes about her. Her strong will, her power. She’s a fighter but he is quite sure that she has never experienced intimacy with a man.

Another step towards the water but the gown still covers her. They lock gazes, deep intensive gazes, and suddenly she lets the cloth drop. He sees that she considers for a brief moment whether she should take her hands to cover her nakedness or not, yet, she doesn’t. She even stands there for some seconds, letting him unconsciously drink in the sight of her strong and female body.

His gaze travels up and down at this gorgeous body and he smiles. It’s an open smile and she cannot help but return it. That’s good.

The water splashes a little bit when she enters the tub, sighing when the warm liquid enwraps her. Still, she keeps her distance from him. He assumes that she does it because she’s insecure, not because she can’t bear his closeness. At least he hopes it.

That’s also the reason why he is well aware that he has to do something. Anything. Awkwardly, he raises his stump over the water surface before he lets it sink again because it’s probably not the most beautiful sight Brienne can get.

„It looks much better,“ she says nevertheless and is there relief in her voice?

He smiles another time before a thought crosses his mind and he dives into the water, just to come to the surface again in front of her. „I can even swim although not for a long time,“ he says sheepishly.

Since when is he so bashful? He has never been that shy with Cersei. But this is Brienne and everything is so different?

The wench eyes him from the edge of the tub, not sure what to make out of his behavior. Of his closeness. He stands in front of her, about a foot away. And then she surprises him completely.

„Can I touch your arm?“ she murmurs.

Instinctively, he raises his good limb but she shakes her head. „No. The other one.“

„Oh“. Jaime hesitates. What is she up to? She doesn’t have any medical skills, does she?

Slowly, he lifts his arm out of the water, still disgusted himself by the stump. He cannot look for very long at this part of his body, harmed and violated. But Brienne does. First, she really just looks, then she reaches out with her hand and touches his elbow, then his arm, down to the wrist.

He shivers. Shivers and trembles at her gentle touches, so vulnerable and bare. Yet he doesn’t draw his arm back, he needs this. Her touches are healing him - not the horrible wound, but the wound inside his mind which he has suffered when he has lost his sword hand.

Without thinking, he brings his good hand out of the water and raises it to her cheek. He’s still clumsily with the fingers of his left hand but he takes her face and holds it, his thumb stroking over her skin. „Brienne“, he croaks out hoarsely while his thumb moves to her lips, caressing them.

„Yes“, she whispers, and it’s not only a statement but also an encouragement.

It’s him who makes the final step, who approaches her so closely that he can finally, finally kiss her for the very first time. He expects resistance but finds only curiosity and willingness.

Before Brienne, his kisses had used to be rough, meant only as some kind of foreplay.

This kiss is soft and tender, especially when he parts Brienne’s lips to search for her tongue. He moves carefully, not the cheeky conqueror he used to be, but a man who is stepping on unknown territory firmly, yet considerately.

She trembles when he strokes her mouth with his tongue, her arms grabbing his shoulders for support. But he doesn’t dare to pull her closer, not yet. She needs time and trust to get used to him. His good hand wanders from her cheek to her neck and slowly, very very slowly, to her breasts. He cannot caress her with two hands anymore but it’s probably for the better. This way, he can indulge her properly, with care and with the attention she deserves. He’s aware that no man has ever touched her intimately and that it’s a gift that she lets him do it. He’s not going to disappoint her trust in him.

Still holding his shoulders, she closes her eyes when his hand trails over her left breast, the one over her heart. He just uses a finger at first, tracing the outlines of her white and delicate flesh, before he brushes his digit over her nipple.

Her knees buckle when he does so. „Jaime!“ she pants and he kisses her again, letting her feel his desire. „We shouldn’t...“, she objects weakly when he grants her some air between two kisses.

„Oh yes, we should,“ he whispers, „but not here in the bath.“

„Jaime“, she tries again, helplessly, but she’s as lost as he is. Their chambers are just down the hallway and he’s determined to bring her there, to show her his adoration. To show her what it means to be adored in every way possible.

„Come with me,“ he says, reaching out with his good hand to her. She takes it and he pulls her out of the water, handing her a cloth so that she can dry herself while he does the same with another fabric.

For a moment, he fears that she will change her mind, now that she sees him naked and hard. Yet, she doesn’t. In fact it’s her who wraps the cloth around her body, who takes his hand and guides him to her chamber. There are no other people around and if there would be, he wouldn’t even care.

He closes the door behind them, locks the key and then he tugs her close again, gently removing the cloth. Taking his time kissing her, he finally guides her onto the bed, pulling the blanket over both of them.

„I’m not experienced with this,“ she murmurs, apparently afraid that he will reject her and not that he could hurt her.

„I know,“ he breathes against her throat, „I will be gentle, don’t be scared.“ He disappears under the blanket, placing soft kisses on her throat, then her breasts, before sucking in her nipple.

„Oh, Jaime,“ she gasps but he moves even lower. „What are you doing?“ she wants to know between two moans and pulls the blanket away from them. He takes advantage of her distraction and spreads her legs with his good hand.

„Just let me,“ he murmurs, „don’t think, just let me.“

She lies underneath him, breathing harshly, and sucks in the air when he uses two fingers to open her folds. He can feel that she grabs the sheets with both hands and when he licks her for the first time, she cries out and almost sobs.

She’s wet, so wet, and he uses his fingers to pleasure her, but he only takes his tongue to stroke her sensitive knob until she is constantly whimpering.

„What...“ she moans, new to all the sensations, and Jaime licks her again, discovering her, making her beg for more.

He doesn’t ask her if she really wants him, her body giving the answer on its own, while he crawls back to her, kissing her deeply, finding his place between her bent legs.

„I’m not going to hurt you, just trust me,“ he whispers, hard to a point where it’s almost not bearable anymore. And yet he knows that he has to be careful and gentle, soft and tender, taking the lead but not doing her any harm.

He barely keeps himself up on his amputated arm to take his good hand and guide himself to her maidenhood. The wetness that is greeting him makes it an almost impossible task to go slow but his responsibility weighs more than his simple lust. And so he pushes against her millimeter after millimeter, opening her, listening to the small gasps she lets out.

„Jaime...“ she pants his name again, one of her hands resting at his back, the other grabbing his good upper arm like an anchor.

He has her open now, getting a fair clue of her incredible tightness, but still not inside of her. „It’s fine, Brienne, I have you,“ he breathes almost unintelligible words against her warm skin before he pushes his hips forward, taking that one thrust that turns her into a woman.

She flinches and sobs when he breaks her, sliding into her to the hilt, her fingers digging into his flesh. She’s almost impossibly tight and Jaime soothes her with more whispered words. „You’re wonderful, so amazing,“ he praises her, „it will get better in a moment, try to relax, you’re doing so fine.“

Eventually, she loses the tension in her body, accepting him, and he starts to move, still very slowly. She clenches around him every time he thrusts inside. „Look at me,“ he whispers and when she does, he kisses her with all that he has.

His earlier ministration has awoken arousal in her and his thrusts do now too. „That’s good,“ she gasps puzzled, „oh Jaime, so good.“

He’s proud that he’s still that skillful, even without his right hand, and he’s determined to make it even better for her and so he changes between deep and flat pushes, between a faster and a torturous slow pace, until she comes undone under him.

„Give in to me,” he urges her tenderly although he’s quite sure that she has no clue what is happening to her.

„This is...“ she moans in wonder before he rips her first orgasm from her with a deep, accurate push.

She comes with his name on her lips, with him tightly inside her, with his arms holding her as good as he can. „Brienne!“ he groans, burying himself in her one more time before he’s caught by an incredible height, too. He pumps his seed into her tightness over and over again, sure that he has never felt such an ecstasy and sheer bliss before.

When it’s over, he carefully rolls down from her and on his side, facing her.

„Thank you,” he whispers touched, stroking her heated face and carding through her ruffled blonde hair. He’s afraid of what she will do or say next, whether their love-making has been pleasant for her or if he has hurt her.

She surprises him again. „I cannot believe how wonderful this is. You were...,” she searches for words and finds his lips instead. It’s her who takes the lead now, who shows him what she feels, who tells him how much she needs him. Just as much as he needs her.

„I won’t leave you again,“ he promises, also full of wonder. Yes, he has had sex before but he’s also discovering something brand new now.

Because for the first time in his life, Jaime Lannister is hopelessly in love.


End file.
